Muppet trading cards (Sweden)
A set of Muppet Show trading swap cards were sold in Sweden from 1978. Each pack contained 7 different cards. There were 78 cards in the set. Image:Tradingcardssweden.jpg sweden swap gum cards 1 vets hospital.jpg|1. Vets Hospital sweden swap gum cards 2 fozzie.jpg|2. Fozzie sweden swap gum cards 3 manah-manah.jpg|3. Manah-Manah sweden swap gum cards 4 dr bob.jpg|4. Dr. Bob sweden swap gum cards 5 the jug band.jpg|5. The Jug Band sweden swap gum cards 6 miss piggy kermit fozzie.jpg|6. Miss Piggy, Kermit and Fozzie sweden swap gum cards 7 thog.jpg|7. Thog sweden swap gum cards 8 miss piggy.jpg|8. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 9 the muppet show.jpg|9. The Muppet Show sweden swap gum cards 10 kermit.jpg|10. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 11 kermit.jpg|11. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 12 gonzo 3.jpg|12. Gonzo sweden swap gum cards 13 miss piggy and kermit.jpg|13. Miss Piggy and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 14 dr teeth.jpg|14. Dr Teeth sweden swap gum cards 15 miss piggy and kermit.jpg|15. Miss Piggy and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 16 dancers.jpg|16. Muppet Show sweden swap gum cards 17 kermit and miss piggy.jpg|17. Kermit and Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 18 sweetums.jpg|18. Sweetums sweden swap gum cards 19 miss piggy.jpg|19. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 20 pigs.jpg|20. Pigs sweden swap gum cards 21 dr teeth electric mayhem.jpg|21. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem sweden swap gum cards 22 animal.jpg|22. Animal sweden swap gum cards 23 kermit.jpg|23. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 24 miss piggy 2.jpg|24. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 25 miss piggy 2.jpg|25. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 26 pigs in space.jpg|26. Pigs in Space sweden swap gum cards 27 floyd janice and zoot.jpg|27. Floyd, Janice and Zoot sweden swap gum cards 28 animal.jpg|28. Animal sweden swap gum cards 29 gonzo 2.jpg|29. Gonzo sweden swap gum cards 30 fozzie and kermit.jpg|30. Fozzie and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 31 waldorf.jpg|31. Waldorf sweden swap gum cards 32 floyd zoot.jpg|32. Floyd and Zoot sweden swap gum cards 33 doglion.jpg|33. Doglion sweden swap gum cards 34 scooter jp grosse.jpg|34. Scooter and J.P. Grosse sweden swap gum cards 35 animal.jpg|35. Animal sweden swap gum cards 36 kermit.jpg|36. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 37 scooter.jpg|37. Scooter sweden swap gum cards 38 pigs in space.jpg|38. Pigs in Space sweden swap gum cards 39 fozzie.jpg|39. Fozzie sweden swap gum cards 40 animal.jpg|40. Animal sweden swap gum cards 41 statler waldorf.jpg|41. Statler and Waldorf sweden swap gum cards 42 miss piggy.jpg|42. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 43 pigs in space.jpg|43. Pigs in Space sweden swap gum cards 44 sam the eagle.jpg|44. Sam the Eagle sweden swap gum cards 45 fozzie.jpg|45. Fozzie sweden swap gum cards 46 fozzie.jpg|46. Fozzie sweden swap gum cards 47 zoot.jpg|47. Zoot sweden swap gum cards 48 sam the eagle.jpg|48. Sam the Eagle sweden swap gum cards 49 scooter.jpg|49. Scooter sweden swap gum cards 50 rowlf friend.jpg|50. Rowlf & Friend sweden swap gum cards 51 swedish chef and kermit.jpg|51. Swedish Chef and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 52 wayne wanda.jpg|52. Wayne and Wanda sweden swap gum cards 53 miss piggy kermit.jpg|53. Miss Piggy and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 54 swedish chef.jpg|54. Swedish Chef sweden swap gum cards 55 kermit.jpg|55. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 56 scooter and statler.jpg|56. Scooter and "Statler" sweden swap gum cards 57 kermit 2.jpg|57. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 58 dr bunsen honeydew.jpg|58. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew sweden swap gum cards 59 miss piggy and kermit.jpg|59. Miss Piggy and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 60 fozzie bear.jpg|60. Fozzie Bear sweden swap gum cards 61 dr teeth and the electric mayhem.jpg|61. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem sweden swap gum cards 62 miss piggy.jpg|62. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 63 kermit.jpg|63. Kermit sweden swap gum cards 64 miss piggy scooter.jpg|64. Miss Piggy and Scooter sweden swap gum cards 65 rowlf.jpg|65. Rowlf sweden swap gum cards 66 fozzie.jpg|66. Fozzie sweden swap gum cards 67 miss piggy and kermit.jpg|67. Miss Piggy and Kermit sweden swap gum cards 68 zoot.jpg|68. Zoot sweden swap gum cards 69 link hogthrob.jpg|69. Captain Link Hogthrob sweden swap gum cards 70 statler.jpg|70. Statler sweden 1978 muppet swap cards 44.jpg|71. Dr. Teeth sweden swap gum cards 72 miss piggy.jpg|72. Miss Piggy sweden swap cards 73 muppet show.jpg|73. The Muppet Show sweden swap gum cards 74 miss piggy.jpg|74. Miss Piggy sweden swap gum cards 75 the muppet show 2.jpg|75. The Muppet Show sweden swap gum cards 76 sam kermit beautiful day.jpg|76. Sam, Kermit and Beautiful Day sweden swap gum cards 77 dr teeth.jpg|77. Dr. Teeth sweden swap gum cards 78 manah-manah and zoot.jpg|78. Manah-Manah and Zoot sweden swap gum cards box 1.jpg Goofs Card #56 credits "Scooter + Statler" but depicts Scooter and J. P. Grosse, while card #34 identifies the related duo correctly. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Trading Cards Category:International Muppet Paper Products